memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Star Trek Calendar (1998)
|pages = 24 |ISBN = 0671009362 }} The Star Trek 1998 Calendar is the edition of the calendar series. Summary ;Publisher's description :The mirror universe! Klingons loose on the starship ''Enterprise! The secret of Talos IV! These unforgettable moments and more from The Original Series are frozen in time for this yearlong celebration of the best-loved and most enduring science fiction saga in history. Relive the intrepid exploits of Kirk, First Officer Spock, and the rest of the crew as they go to warp for unparalleled adventures across space and time!'' :Featuring a cover and a 12" × 24" centerspread with breathtaking ALL-NEW images of the "classic" starship ''Enterprise, this calendar also offers twelve months of rare stills of the legendary characters we all know and love.'' Months *'Cover'; orbiting a planet (Gary Hutzel) *'January'; " James T. Kirk (William Shatner) revels in his victory over " ", an academy rival who was re-created by the amusement park planet. Shore Leave}}" *'February'; "First Officer Spock (Leonard Nimoy) reports that the spece cruiser Aurora is about to explode. The Way to Eden}}" *'March'; "On Vulcan, Dr. McCoy comes up with a plane to sane Kirk's life. Amok Time}}" *'April'; "In the service crawl way of the matter/antimatter reaction chamber, Scotty works desperately to keep Starship Enterprise from blowing up. That Which Survives}}" *'May'; "A rare photo of Uhura (Nichelle Nichols) in gold command uniform. The Corbomite Maneuver}}" *'June'; "Ever vigilant of the power struggles aboard the mirror Enterprise, Security chief Sulu (George Takei) considers a new opportunity to seize command. Mirror, Mirror}}" *'Center'; USS Enterprise departs from Deep Space Station K-7 (Gary Hutzel) *'July'; Chekov (Walter Koenig) and Kirk fight shoulder to shoulder against the warrior thralls of Triskelion. The Gamesters of Triskelion}}" *'August'; "Alongside the mysterious Vina (Susan Oliver), Captain Christopher Pike prepares to blast hus way out of his Talosian cage. The Cage}}" *'September'; "Caught in the transporter effects, Kirk and McCoy can only watch as the entity Losira murders an Enterprise crewman. That Which Survives}}" *'October'; "Driven by a being that feeds on violent emotions, Kirk crosses swords with Klingon Captain Kang (Michael Ansara) aboard the Enterprise. Day of the Dove}}" *'November'; "Transposed with their mirror counterparts, McCoy, Uhura and Scotty are horrified by the brutality they witness. Mirror"" *'December'; "Kirk, Spock and McCoy witness the power of the mysterious Flint (James Daly). Requiem for Methuselah}}" Background information *Cover and centerfold were newly created art by Gary Hutzel, the other entries were stills from their respective episodes. A tenured Star Trek visual effects supervisor, Hutzel specialized in creating beauty stills of starships against celestial backdrops. * The imagery of the K-7 and Enterprise were not digitally rendered, but rather in PhotoShop edited photographs taken from the actual (physical) studio models, constructed for the homage episode the year previously, as Hutzel had refrained from using CGI techniques during his tenure at Star Trek, aside from the obvious fact that official franchise CGI builds of both simply did not yet exist in 1997. Gallery File:Star Trek Calendar 1998.jpg|Soliciation cover File:Star Trek Calendar 1998 actual backcover.jpg|Back cover File:Star Trek Calendar 1998 centerfold.jpg|Center fold Category:Calendars